If I Ain't Got You
by CheyBaby
Summary: Rachel and Santana don't always agree but how do they handle the biggest argument they've had so far?


_**This is just a little something I've been meaning to write. Sarahanne2001 and I did a bit of brainstorming on this and I know I think it's pretty awesome so I hope you'll enjoy it and let me know what you think!**_

Santana sighed and rolled onto her back. Rachel had asked her over to practice some duet she wanted them to sing together but had disappeared ten minutes ago leaving Santana alone to die of boredom or plot the destruction of the human race. At first, Santana was pretty sure she would kill off the world first but those last few million people just wouldn't get infected, damn Canada.

Santana growled as she, once again, increased the infection speed. She was completely frustrated with the game but it gave her time to let her mind wander. She couldn't help but think about the day she and Rachel finally got together.

It was after glee club when everyone else was gone that Rachel approached her and demanded that they at least attempt to get along in order to win a national title. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Santana had been crushing on her for quite some time and reacted without much thought. Just one kiss, that's all it took for them to break down and finally really get to know each other.

It wasn't all smooth sailing after that. They still got on each other's nerves. The only real difference was that they always made up. They always apologized to each other and promised to accept the other for who they were, even if it annoyed them sometimes.

Santana smirked as she thought about what happened after their last fight. She was truly lucky that Rachel's fathers sometimes worked late and that the tiny diva had been so willing to show her appreciation for their love.

"Rach, your acceptance letter from Ohio State is here! Oh, hello Santana." Rachel's daddy said as he stood in the door to Rachel's room and Santana frowned. Rachel had been missing for fifteen minutes; she still had two million people left to infect, and Ohio State? That just couldn't be possible.

"Hey Mr. B. Rach disappeared. I'm not quite sure where she went to though. Last I heard she was getting snacks but she might have dropped by the shire for a minute to get some of her vegan shit." Santana grinned at the smile on Rachel's daddy's face. She was constantly teasing Rachel about her height and her daddy often joined her by making fun of his vertically challenged husband.

Rachel's daddy, Leroy, dropped the mail on the desk but hesitated before leaving the room. "Good one. Can you let Rach know that her mail is on her desk? Oh, and that her father and I will be out tonight. We're having dinner with my boss but there is money on the counter to order in."

"Sure thing Mr. B. You and Mr. B have fun and don't worry, I'll make sure Frodo returns Rach safe and sound." Santana grinned impossibly wider as she listened to the older man's laugh descending the stairs.

Santana sighed and hopped off the bed and made her way over Rachel's desk and sure enough, there was an official OSU letter addressed to none other than Rachel Berry. Santana couldn't quite figure out why Rachel would apply to such a shitty school when she'd gotten her acceptance letter to Julliard two weeks before.

"San, I'm back! I'm so sorry I took so long! I had to go down to the basement to find some things but I have your favorite. What is that?" Rachel asked distractedly. She was too busy spreading out the assortment of snacks and DVDS she had. Santana was pretty sure they were supposed to be practicing a duet though but she sure as hell wouldn't be reminding the small girl.

"It's an acceptance letter to Ohio State University, what the hell is this Rachel? I thought we talked about this." Santana asked through gritted teeth. Just three weeks ago Santana had been accepted to OSU but there was no word from NYU yet so Rachel decided to apply to Ohio as well, so they could be together. Santana, of course, refused to let her give up her dreams for her.

"Well, we did but I had to have options San. It would have been illogical for me to only apply to one school. That would be like asking for one solo." Rachel said as she laid a calming hand on Santana's arm.

"You can't sucker me into doing what you want this time Rachel. You had to have applied for this after I did because you would have gotten it at the same time as me. We talked about this Rach! If I don't get into NYU then we'll just make something work. I do not want you throwing away your dreams for me, don't you understand that?" Santana was furious. They'd had the same conversation many times before and they'd finally settled on Rachel not applying to OSU because no matter what they would figure something out but she did it anyway.

"I know San but you don't understand. I don't want to make something work. I just want to be with you." For Rachel, who had discovered untrue loves in Finn and Puck, the only logical thing was to follow her true love to wherever it was that she would be accepted but unfortunately Santana didn't quite understand that.

"You're going to Julliard and that's that. My parents are expecting me for dinner so; I'll talk to you later." Santana sighed and kissed Rachel on the cheek before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Rachel sighed and plopped down on her bed. When she applied for Ohio State she thought she was doing the right thing. She knew Santana didn't want her to but she thought that her girlfriend would want to be with her. _I guess I just need to make her understand. _Rachel thought to herself as she set out to find the perfect song to sing at glee club.

_**Next day glee club.**_

"Santana, I have prepared this song in order to make things clear and I do hope you understand and will no longer be angry with me, just listen to what I have to say." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend before nodding to Brad.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think_

_That the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_That life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you, baby_

_If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you_

_Some people search for a fountain_

_That promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be_

_With no one to share_

_No one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you, baby_

_If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you_

As the song faded out of the room Rachel wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She needed Santana to understand exactly what she was saying but she feared the worst when Santana didn't move. She vaguely noticed everyone's eyes on Santana and found it weird until she remembered that they hadn't revealed their relationship. They weren't ashamed of each other or anything. It was more of a 'if they ask, we'll tell them' policy and no one asked.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath as Santana stood from her seat and slowly made her way to the stool where Rachel was sitting. She didn't quite know what to make of it until Santana's lips were on hers. Rachel's arms instinctively wrapped around the Latina's neck and pulled her closer. It wasn't until a throat was cleared that they pulled away and Santana whispered, "You're still going to New York."

Rachel cocked her head to the side and let her arms fall to her side. "San, how can you say that? Was the song not good enough? Do you not want to be with me?"

Santana giggled and gasps could be heard around the room because Santana Fucking Lopez just giggled. "Rach, my mom called earlier. I got accepted to NYU. I was going to surprise you after school."

Before Rachel could say anything, Finn spoke. "What the fuck is going on here?"


End file.
